Ponsel Dan PSP
by yeppo1004
Summary: "Ya ! kamu tidak punya mata ya ? lihat PSP kesayanganku tidak hidup lagi. Ini jadi rusak gara-gara kamu"/ "Ya ! kamu yang tidak punya mata ? kamu tidak lihat gara-gara kamu layar ponsel ku rusak"/ "Ah, mianhae. Aku sudah merusak ponselmu. Sini aku perbaiki" KyuMin GS


Author : Kim Hyenni

Title : Ponsel dan PSP

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Cangmin

Choi Siwon

Summary : "Ya ! kamu tidak punya mata ya ? lihat PSP kesayanganku tidak hidup lagi. Ini jadi rusak gara-gara kamu"/ "Ya ! kamu yang tidak punya mata ? kamu tidak lihat gara-gara kamu layar ponsel ku rusak"/ "Ah, mianhae. Aku sudah merusak ponselmu. Sini aku perbaiki"

Warning : Suka gak Suka Baca Ya. #maksa

No Flame No Bash No Plagiat

Teetttt Tetttt

Satu bel panjang berbunyi di sekolah Shappire Blue High School, bel yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa siswi sekolah itu. Begitu pula untuk siswi yang berada dikelas XI yang satu ini . Dengan tergesa-gesa dia membereskan semua peralatan sekolahnya kedalam tas. Dia keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru sambil memainkan ponsel layar sentuhnya yang berwarna pink. Yeoja bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin

Sungmin Pov

Haah akhirnya bel pulang yang sangat aku nantikan berbunyi. Annyong haseo namaku Lee Sungmin, kalian tau kenapa aku ingin sekali pulang cepat hari ini. Itu karna Siwon oppa yang paling kurindukan pulang dari studinya di Amerika. Aku pun keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa sambil melihat ponselku yang bergetar secara tiba-tiba. Ternyata sms dari Siwon oppa

From : Wonnie oppa

_Minni oppa sudah menunggu digerbang. Capatlah keluar, hari ini oppa akan meneraktirmu ice cream. Aku tersenyum melihat sms dari oppaku ini. Saat aku ingin membalas sms dari oppaku tiba-tiba_

Brrukkk

"aww appo" ucapku meringis kesakitan karna terjatuh ditanah dengan tidak elitnya. Aku membuka mataku dan terlihatlah seorang namja yang aku ketahui namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana aku bisa tau itu hanya aku, author, dan Tuhan yang tau*anggap dialog ini tidak ada. Tentu saja aku tau dia adalah namja yang sangat terkenal karna maniak game. Lihat saja sekarang ponselku dan PSP nya sudah berserakan ditanah. Aish ponselku

Akupun mengambil ponselku yang berserakan dan kulihat dia juga mengambil PSP nya. Kulihat layar ponselku pecah. 'Aish bagaimana aku membalas sms Siwon oppa, ini gara-gara si maniak game Cho Kyuhyun ini. Dasar'dialogku dalam hati.

"Ya ! kamu tidak punya mata ya ? lihat PSP kesayanganku tidak hidup lagi. Ini jadi rusak gara-gara kamu" bentak kyuhyun sambil berusaha menghidupkan PSPnya. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya, seenaknya dia menuduhku merusak PSP nya.

"Ya ! kamu yang tidak punya mata ? kamu tidak lihat gara-gara kamu layar ponsel ku rusak" bentakku sambil menatapnya sinis. Ku lihat dia terkejut saat aku membentaknya. Apa aku keterlaluan.

Kyuhyun Pov

"Ya ! kamu yang tidak punya mata ? kamu tidak lihat gara-gara kamu layar ponsel ku rusak" bentak yeoja yang menabrakku tadi. Akupun otomatis melihat yeoja itu yang sedang menatapku sinis. Ternyata yeoja itu Lee Sungmin, tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku sudah merusak ponselmu. Sini aku perbaiki" ucapku lembut dan mengambil ponsel sungmin dari tangannya. Ku lihat dia sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah laku ku. "Ini selama aku memperbaiki ponselmu, kau bisa memakai ponselku untuk sementara sampai ponselmu selesai diperbaiki" ucapku seraya memberikan ponselku kepadanya.

"Gomawo. Mianhae sudah membentakmu tadi. Aku juga akan mengganti pspmu yang rusak itu. Sepertinya aku harus pergi" ucapnya mengambil ponselku dan langsung berlari menuju gerbang. Huh sepertinya dia terlihat tergesa gesa sekali. Aku segera berjalan menuju gerbang untuk pulang pastinya.

….

Normal Pov

"Aku pulang" ucap Sungmin saat memasuki rumahnya yang diikuti Siwon dibelakangnya.

"ah. Kalian sudah pulang. Siwon bagaimana study mu disana. Apakah berjalan lancar" ucap nona Lee kepada Siwon sembari memeluk anak laki-laki kesayangannya.

"Lancar umma. Umma bogoshippo" ucap Siwon membalas pelukan ummanya.

"Oppa Umma aku kekamar dulu ya, aku mau mandi dan beristirahat" ujar sungmin dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

…..

At 07.00 pm

Sungmin Pov

Ah kenyang, umma memang koki terbaik bisa membuat masakan yang enak dan mengenyangkan perutku. Ngmong-ngomong apa yang akan ku lakukan malam-malam begini. Sebaiknya aku mengerjakan pr dari Park Seongsangnim.

….

Setelah berkutat selama dua jam dengan PRnya, Sungmin pun menutup buku dan menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Diapun berbaring disana sambil menatap langit langit kamarnya seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Sungmin melirik meja nakasnya melihat sesuatu yang berada disana. Lebih tepatnya melihat ponsel layar sentuh milik Cho Kyuhyun. Merasa bosan Sungmin pun mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada didalam ponsel itu. Hey Sungmin seharusnya kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, ponsel adalah salah satu privasi seseorang.

Sungmin membuka menu ponsel itu dan mata sungmin membulat, hampir semua isi menu diponesel itu adalah Game aka permainan. Ternyata benar berita bahwa Cho Kyuhyun itu maniak game pikir sungmin dalam hati. Dia menggeser layar ponsel itu sampai pada folder galeri. Saat dibuka yang muncul digaleri itu adalah foto game. Mungkin melihat-lihat sedikit akan membuatnya mengantuk.

Sungmin Pov

Aku menggeser layar ponsel ini dengan bosan semuanya foto game. Akupun terus melanjutkan mengeser-geser layar ponsel itu walaupun bosan. Dan muncullah foto selca kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum. Aku memperhatikan foto itu dekat dekat ternyata dia tampan juga pikir ku. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. "aish kenapa jantungku berdetak tak beraturan begini sih, apa aku punya penyakit jantun ya" gumamku pelan. Kulihat masih ada satu foto yang belum kubuka , saat membuka foto terakhir membuatku terbelalak kaget. Kalian tau mengapa karna foto terakhir itu adalah fotoku. Kenapa foto ku ada diponsel kyuhyun. Kapan dia mengambilnya. Banyak pertanyaan yang masuk kedalam pikiranku. Daripada memikirkan ini lebih baik aku tidur besok akan ku tanyakan pada Kyuhyun

Keesokan harinya

Normal Pov

Hari ini Sungmin mencari Kyuhyun di kelasnya tetapi hasilnya Kyuhun tidak masuk hari ini. Sungguh Sungmin sangat penasaran kenapa ada fotonya di ponsel Kyuhyun.

"annyong, apa kau melihat Kyuhyun" tanya Sungmin kepada siswa yang bernama Changmin

"annyong, Ah Kyuhyun tidak masuk hari ini dan 2 hari kedepan" jawab Changmin

"wae ?"

"dia sedang ada pertandingan Game"

"oh. Gamsahe" ucap sungmin sopan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Cangmin.

….

Ini sudah hari keempat Sungmin tidak bertemu Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus memegang ponsel Kyuhyun berharap ada sms dari namja itu bahwa ponselnya sudah diperbaiki. Jujur saja dia merindukan poneslnya, Kyuhyun belum juga memberitahu kapan ponselnya selesai diperbaiki. Sungmin juga penasaran dengan fotonya yang ada di ponsel kyuhyun. Merasa bosan menunggu Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk bermain game yang ada diponsel Kyuhyun. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Ternyata ada pesan masuk

From : Lee Sungmin

_Ponselmu sudah selesai diperbaiki, aku tunggu kamu di pinggir sungai Han. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Cho Kyuhyun._

Sungmin terkejut melihat siapa pengirim dari pesan tersebut. Bahkan namja ini sudah menyimpan nomor telpon Sungmin. Sebenarnya apa maksud namja ini menyimpan foto dan nomor telepon Sungmin. Sungmin pun segera mengganti baju dan pergi menuju sungai Han. Sebelum itu dia sudah membeli PSP untuk mengganti PSP Kyuhyun yang rusak.

….

"hai Cho Kyuhyun" ucap sungmin kepada namja yang sedang duduk dipinggir sungai Han."apa kau sudah lama menungguku" lanjut Sungmin dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"hai Lee Sungmin. Baru 5 menit. Ini ponselmu sudah diperbaiki" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan ponsel Sungmin kepada pemiliknya . Dan juga sebaliknya "ini psp kubelikan yang baru untukmu mengganti pspmu yang rusak kemarin. Dan ini ponselmu, gomawo" ucap Sungmin memberikan psp dan ponsel milik Kyuhyun.

Setelah barter benda itu suasana hening. Merasa suasana yang canggung Sungmin memilih memulai pembicaraan."ehm. Kyu bolehkah aku bertanya"ucap Sungmin ragu yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan "boleh apa yang ingin kau tanyakan min ?". Dengan jantung yang berdetak diatas normal sungmin pun bertanya "sebelumnya maaf sudah lancang mengutak-atik ponselmu. Kenapa diponselmu ada foto dan nomor telpon ku".

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sungmin, memang benar selama ini dia menyimpan foto dan nomor Sungmin diponselnya. Apa sekarang aku harus memberitahu Sungmin perasaanku ? bagaimana kalau dia menolakku, kami baru saja bertemu dan aku langsung menyatakan kalau aku menyukainya, itu terlihat konyol. Tapi lebih baik jujur daripada bohong kan . ucap kyuhyun dalam hati

"it itu karna aku menyukaimu Lee Sungmin. Maaf aku mengambil fotomu diam diam. Dan soal nomor telpon itu aku sudah lama memintanya dari temanmu tapi aku tidak berani menghubungimu. Aku pengecut kan" ucap kyuhyun melihat sungai Han yang ada dihadapannya. Sungmin terkejut dengan alasan Kyuhyun membuat jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak . Ternyata Kyuhyun namja maniak game ini menyukainya. Terbesit rasa senang di hati Sungmin dan ragu apakah dia menyukai Kyuhyun atau tidak. Sungmin pun hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun

Merasa tidak ada respon Kyuhyun pun menatap sungmin yang ternyata menatapnya. "Lee Sungmin aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku. Ini memang terkesan mendadak karna kita baru bertemu 5 hari yang lalu, tapi sungguh aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu saat kau baru menjadi siswi disekolah kita. Jadi maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?" ucap Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin.

Sungmin diam menatap mata Kyuhyun mencari kebohongan atas ucapan Kyuhyun tapi sepertinya dia tidak menemukannya. Jujur saja Sungmin mulai tertarik dengan Kyuhyun saat melihat foto selca diri Kyuhyun diponselnya. "baiklah. Aku mau menjadi pacarmu. Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak menduakan ku dengan game mu itu" ucap sungmin . "benarkah. Gomawo telah menerimaku, aku janji tidak akan menduakan mu dengan game ku. Akan ku coba walaupun sulit" ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk sungmin

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin"

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun"

The End

Akhirnya epep kelima author jadi. Mian jika ada cerita yang gak nyambung. Karna ini murni buatan author. Dan author newbie. Moohon review nya readers. Kamsahe.


End file.
